


coffee and cute boys

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Nonbinary Character, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gross your typical coffeeshop au with leorio as the cutest barista and kurapika being the cutest person in the entire world and leorio can't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee and cute boys

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there's probably a lot of errors but gross enjoy enjoyy

Leorio absolutely hated working in this god awful coffee shop. The work tended to be tedious and repetitive. No one interesting ever came in, and it didn't help that his boss was such a fucking nag. Shame that duty called and medical schooling had to be payed for. This day was like any other, quiet and lacked the presence of people. At least the upside to the situation was that Leorio really didn't have to deal with anyone. He stood at the front counter, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around the store.

The bell went off, signaling someone had stepped inside of the store. The twenty year old quickly shoved aside the paper he was doodling on, ready to greet the customer that walked in. His words stopped halfway when upon seeing the person in front of him. Honestly Leorio had never seen anyone so cute in his life. The person was slightly smaller in stature, their blonde hair falling to their shoulders, and part of the hair shaved off on the side. Though the terrible brightly colored, stripped cardigan was something else, that managed to clash with the chain leggings they were wearing was something else. 'Still pretty cute.' He thought while fumbling with some of the shit on the counter.

They walked up, giving Leorio one of the best smiles in the world. He looked away trying to conceal his blush to the best of his ability while taking down the order of the person in front of him. They handed him the money, letting the touch linger for just enough to make Leorio flustered inside. He was an adult, he definitely should not be feeling like this with a stranger. 

Leorio pulled his hand quickly back, tossing the money in the drawer before shutting up. He pulled a cup off on the side, "What's the name for the order again?" He half mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

"It's Kurapika." They replied, giving him a small smile. Leorio nodded, jotting the name down onto the cup, surely butchering the way it was spelled. He turned around focusing on making the drink, and definitely not thinking about how cute their voice and name was.

After a couple minutes, Leorio finished the drink. He turned back to the front of the counter, calling the name on the cup. Kurapika walked up to the counter, running a hand through their hair before giving a small thank you, "I'll see you around." They called out before waving and heading out the door. Leorio waved back before leaning against the counter, feeling like a kid with their first crush.

\---xx---

A few weeks had passed after their first initial encounter, and Kurapika had made it a daily habit to stop buy the coffee shop almost everyday. They didn't want to seem like they were coming to intentionally see Leorio. Kurapika had to admit he was pretty cute. It helped. The two of them had taken to talking a little bit more at the counter, maybe letting the quick touches they share linger a little more than they should have. Kurapika enjoyed the older man's company whenever they visited the shop.

Today was a day like most days. Kurapika didn't really have anything to attend to, so they figured maybe their daily trip to the coffee shop wouldn't be a bad idea. They walked quickly to the location before heading inside. The shop was rather empty compared to other days they had been there. 

Leorio looked up from the counter, face lighting up on seeing Kurapika walk into the store. He smiled at them, already getting ready to prepare their order. It didn't take too long before they had it in their hand and seated at a table. Leorio glanced at the clock, announcing to one of the other employees he was taking his break. He walked over to Kurapika's table, inviting himself to sit down. Kurapika turned their attention from their phone, giving Leorio a smile.

"You know you've coming around a lot more often lately, ya know." Leorio casually stated, sticking up hands behind his head, "Sure you haven't been coming buy to see anyone?"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at him, shrugging, "Please don't flatter yourself by letting you think I come by here to see you." They replied back. Leorio grinned at them, adjusting his position in his seat. 

"I'm not convinced. I only see you around whenever I am happening to work." He said. Kurapika looked up at him, rolling his eyes. Leorio glanced at his watch, frowning when looking at the time. He quickly scribbled something on the napkin in his pocket, dropping it by Kurapika's drink, "Look I gotta head back. I'll see you around?" 

Kurapika smiled at him, nodding their head in response, "Yeah I'll see you around." Leorio waved before disappearing into the backroom. Kurapika looked down at the napkin Leorio had thrown at them. There was a number messily written on it, with a short message of 'We should get together sometime.' They pulled out their phone before inserting the number, sending them a quick message.

\--xx--

It had been a couple days since Kurapika had received Leorio's number. They had texted each other a couple of times, but neither had to the guts to actually ask either one on a date. It had been almost a solid month before their initial contact, and counting the weeks of seeing each other at the shop. This shouldn't even be a problem considering the feelings were both mutual. 

Kurapika glanced at the time before pressing the dial on Leorio's phone number. They were going to do this. The phone rang a couple of times before Leorio picked it up.

"Nice to see you finally call." He teased.

Kurapika huffed in the receiver, "I didn't have to do this you know." They shot back.

Leorio laughed on the other side of the line, "But you did, and you wanted too. So what do you want?" He asked, pushing the conversation along.

They let out a deep breath, "Well I wanted to know, if maybe, you wanted to go out tonight. To the movies, or something." Kurapika slightly stuttered. 

"So like a date, Huh? Sure thing, I'll pick you up around seven?" He asked.

Kurapika smiled on the other side of the line. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll text you my address." 

"See ya soon then." 

With that Kurapika hung up the phone, rushing to find the perfect outfit to wear on their first official date. They definitely should not be as excited as they are. Eventually deciding on rather bright looking sweater, with at least black pants, Kurapika adjusted everything else before heading out to meet Leorio.

\--xx--

The date actually went really well, and Kurapika couldn't not have been more happy about it. Both of them really didn't pay much attention during the movie, but opted with goofing around with each other and being generally loud. Kurapika had a lot of fun, and they definitely wanted to go out with Leorio again. Maybe if he had a good time too. 

It didn't take long before they were back at Kurapika's apartment. Leorio parked the car, offering to walk them up to the door, "You know I had a really good time tonight." He said, scratching the back of his head, "We should get together again soon."

Kurapika smiled at him, "I would really like that." They replied. 

Kurapika took a couple steps forward, standing on the slight tips of their toes. They put their arms around his neck, running their hand through the hair. Leorio looked down, trying to hide the obvious blush. He guided his hands around to wrap around their waist pulling them closer to himself. Maybe this was taking it a little too far on the first date, but neither of them really cared enough about it. Kurapika titled their head up, standing up a little bit higher on their toes before placing their lips against Leorio's.

Kurapika threaded their fingers through Leorio's hair pushing into the kiss. Leorio's gripped tightened around their waist. After a couple more minutes, they both pulled away. Leorio had the biggest smile on his face, while Kurapika took to hiding their furiously blushing face in his chest, "Maybe you should stay a little bit longer." They muttered before pulling away from Leorio, and quickly rushing into their place with his hand tightly in his.


End file.
